


Circe's wives

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [8]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, ancient greece - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Circe, Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Harem, Impregnation, Kinks, Knotting, Omega Female(s), Omega Verse, Soul Mate Spark, soul mate mark, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Circe is a alpha female that lives on her island, she is well known player and sleeps with any pretty omega that catches her eye at least until she strats to feel the soul mate spark and finds her soul mates. This is a series of her claiming her soul mates for the first time.





	1. Neve

Circe smirks as she watched her omega that recently became her wife pace around in her room. “Neve, calm down and relax.” Circe said gently as she walked over to her and gently grasped her shoulders.

Neve looked up at her alpha, her pale sliver eyes locking with Circe’s own stormy blue ones. “But….I….its my first time.” Neve said softly blushing.

Circe smiled and gently placed a finger under her omega’s chin. “I know it is, and I will make it memorable for the both of us.”

Circe pulled Neve into a gentle kiss as she undid her omega’s hair from its fancy braid it was put it letting it cascade down to Neve’s ankles. Circe deepens the kiss as she ran her fingers though Neve’s hair pulling away when air became necessary. Neve blushed as she felt her alpha’s fingers undo the knots and ties holding her wedding dress together before it was slipped off her shoulders and fell to the ground, pooling around her feet.

 

Neve flushed deep red when she was left in her undergarments in front of her alpha. Circe smirked as she pulled off her own clothing and snapped her fingers using magic to get rid of her omega’s undergarments. Circe gently picked up Neve and laid her down on the bed before using her hands to spread her legs opened, giving Circe's a good look at her omega's cunt. Circe smirked she could practically feel her omega's embarrassment and using her hands to keep her omega from closing her legs she lower her head. Circe gave a experimental lick at Neve's folds, the taste wasn't half bad, Circe decided to gently lick and suckle Neve's folds.

Neve gasped and moaned as she looked down between her small chest to see her alpha licking and suckling her cunt, making her squirm a bit as she felt herself getting wet, it felt weird but it was a good weird and it send shivers down her spine in a good way. 

Circe groaned as the soft moans from her mate were going straight to her cock as she felt it swell to its full size, Circe pulled away and licked her lips letting go of Neve's thighs and looked down at the panting flushed omega underneath her. Circe gently placed her hands on either side of Neve's hips before bending down to kiss Neve gently licking her bottom lip to deepen the kiss.

Neve gasped, eyes going wide when Circe pushed her tongue into her mouth, exploring it as the kiss got more heated. Circe pulled away and kissed Neve's neck as she grasped her cock lining it up to Neve's moist slit before pushing in getting the head of her cock inside. Circe groaned at the feeling of those tight warm walls clenching down on the head of her cock but she had to keep this gentle it was after all Neve's first time and judging by her whimpers, her girth was too much for the poor girl. 

Neve whimpered as she felt Circe push inside her, stretching her cunt beyond what she thought was possible. Neve gripped the silky sheets underneath her as she felt Circe grasped her hips firmly yet gentle enough that it didn't hurt or bruise. Circe made sure to hold Neve down before looking into her eyes and pushed all the way in past any barriers breaking Neve's hymen in one swift thrust, hilting herself inside Neve's virgin pussy. Circe grunted in pleasure as she heard Neve's whined of pain from having her hymen broken so abruptly and feeling Circe's thick long cock deep inside her stretching her poor pussy. 

Circe looked down at the smaller girl under her and gently kissed and nipped her neck in attempt to comfort her though the pain she was feeling while trying not to move her hips. Circe had to fight the urge to start thrusting into the tight moist pussy that was surround her throbbing cock as she felt the walls clench and unclech around it. 

Neve felt some of the pain edge away and soon the member inside her didn't feel painful but slightly pleasant to have lodged so deeply inside her. Circe felt when Neve relaxed as the walls around her cock relaxed she took this as the hint to start moving.  

Circe gently pulled out until only the head of her 18 inch long cock inside before pushing back in. Neve gasped as she felt her alpha start to move in gentle firm strokes at first there was discomfort but after the 8th stroke. Neve moaned in pleasure and felt herself trying to move her hips to the rhythm her alpha was moving in. 

Circe smirked as she gripped Neve's hips tighter as she began to move faster and pushed in deeper every time she hilted herself inside the heavenly walls of Neve's pussy. 

Neve gasped and moaned each time her cervix was kissed by the head of Circe's cock making her bring her arms up and grip Circe's shoulders. Circe groans when she felt Neve dig her nails into her shoulders she picked up the pace and started pounding into her mate, humping her into the bed. 

Circe felt her ego swell with every cute gasped, mewl and moan Neve gave out as Circe continued to pound into her sweet cunt. Circe felt the familiar tingle go down her spine, she could feel her sacks that have been slapping against Neve's butt cheeks start to tighten up in anticipation of what was going to happen soon. 

Circe panted as she picked up the pace, slamming back inside with evey thrusting making sure to hit Neve's cervix every time. Neve moaned as she felt this pressure building inside her stomach threatening to erupt at any moment. 

"Circe...I.." Neve gasped as she felt this intense pleasure course through her body as it spasm a bit from the force of her orgasm. 

Circe groaned as she felt her omega clamp down hard on her cock as Neve's love juices gushed out of her and covered Circe's cock and balls. Circe's thrust started to get erotic and more desperate as she felt her balls draw up and tighten themselves, her cock twitching and throbbing. 

Neve panted as she was still high from her orgasm as she felt the large cock inside her twitching before she felt Circe hilting herself deeply as the floodgates opened.  Circe grunted as her cock throbbed, twitching up and down with every rope of cum she was releasing.  Circe lean down and bit the bonding gland forever marking Neve as her omega, her mate and wife. 

Circe purred as she felt her knot swell up and locked them together ensure her cum wouldn't leak out as she kept releasing, she rolled them over and pulled Neve to her chest. Neve panted as she mewled the knot locking them together was big and it was mixture of pain and pleasure when it swelled up inside her. 

Circe felt her orgasm die off as her cock gave the last twitch spilling the last big stream of cum. She nuzzled her dazed omega as her cock gave small short twitches every once in s while releasing one or two ropes more of cum. 

Neve sighed happily and cuddled into her alpha's chest. "You're still cumming."

Circe chuckled. "Alphas have one big powerful orgasm and smaller lesser ones after our knots inflate up to when our knots go down." 

Neve blinked and said.  "Oh, how long does it take for your knot to go down?"

Circe smirked and said. "Oh 45 minutes to a hour."

 


	2. Jenna

Circe smiled at the pretty red head who was blushing as bright as her hair as she laid bare before her alpha. Circe gently grasped the red head's full breasts purring that each one could fit in her hands as she gave them a gentle squeeze. Loving how the omega underneath moaned in pleasure and looked up at her with hazy violet eyes filled with lust and love. Circe gently leaned down and licked a nipple as she gently suckled and licked teasing it loving how her newest wife moaned and mewled in pleasure. Circe pulled away and did the same treatment to the other nipple as she felt her member swelling up by hearing the sweet moans from her lover.

"Circe." The red head omega moaned as she opened her legs a bit more for her alpha. 

"Yes, Jenna." Circe said as she licked and nipped the valley between Jenna's breasts as she kneed them with her hands.

"Please..." Jenna gasped when she felt Circe pinch her nipples giving her a taste of pleasure and pain causing her hips to buck.

Circe smirked as she licked and nipped her way down past her navel stopping a few inches from her intend target as she grabbed Jenna's thighs and pushed them apart more giving her a good view of the omega's pussy. Circe smirked as she leaned down and gave it a experimental lick. Jenna's eyes went wide and moaned as she shifted it was a new feeling, it didn't feel bad and as more licks Circe's gave her more her pussy seemed to enjoy. Jenna could feel her walls clench and unclench as it was trying to milk something that wasn't there as she moaned. Circe's gently licked and suckled Jenna's folds as she stick a finger inside Jenna's wet pussy before using her other hand to gently grasped her semi hard cock hanging between her legs and started to stroke it. 

Circe pulled back and licked her lips, pushing her fingers in deeper into Jenna watching her moan and wither from pleasure as she pumped her cock. Circe grunts softly once her cock was fully hard and swollen to its full size as she pulled her fingers out of Jenna's wet hole. Circe licked her fingers clean, closing her eyes as she savored the taste of her omega before opening her eyes and grasped Jenna's hips before kissing her. Jenna kissed back as she felt something poking her folds and she opened eyes, looking into Circe's eyes. Circe pulled away from the kiss as she held her member firmly before pushing the head inside groaning at the feeling of spreading Jenna's folds apart as she placed her hand back on Jenna's hips to keep her moving. Jenna whimpered softly as she felt the hard thick cock sink further into her and gripped the sheets since she couldn't pull away, Circe's grip on her hips didn't allow movement. 

Circe closed her eyes groaning at the feeling as she sank her cock further into the moist warm walls of Jenna's cunt, she paused a little bit when she found Jenna's hymen and smirked as she shifted and grabbed Jenna's hips tighter as Circe with one swift thrust hilted herself inside Jenna. Jenna cried out in pain as she felt her hymen rip and Circe's thick long cock full sheath inside her, through the pain she could feel the head kissing her cervix. Circe grunts in pleasure as she felt those walls clamp down on her cock tightly, squeezing it in the most pleasant way, she gently nuzzled Jenna's neck as she waited for her omega to recover before she could start moving. 

Jenna pants as she felt the pain subside and she started to feel pleasure from being stuffed and filled by such a delicious cock and shifts a bit before looking at Circe. "Please." Jenna pleaded.

Circe felt her cock twitch as she saw her flushed face and half lid eyes filled with pleasure as she kissed her and pulled her hips back leaving only the head before gently sinking her cock back in. Jenna pulled away from the kiss to mewl softly in pleasure as she felt every inch of Circe's cock pulling out and pushing back in. Circe pants as she found a steady pace to move that left them both moaning and panting in pleasure, Circe started to aim her thrusts in hopes of finding Jenna's sweet spot. Circe smirked when Jenna gave a loud cry and shifted her aim to that spot making sure to hit every time she thrust back in.

"Circe.....I'm...gonna pee." Jenna gasped as she felt the pressure building her tummy and it felt like when she need to pee badly. 

"Its not pee, your going to cum." Circe explained as she started to move faster reaching between their bodies and rubbed Jenna's clit. 

Jenna whined as she moaned feeling the pressure reaching its boiling point before she came with a loud moan her legs wrapped around Circe's waist as she rode out her orgasm. Circe grunts as she felt Jenna's slick cover her thrusting cock and balls as she picked up the pace, her thrusts became more desperate as she felt her balls tightening up and her cock twitching. Circe groans as she felt her own orgasm crash into her as she hilted herself inside Jenna as she started cumming and her knot inflated to lock her seed in place as she bend down and bit the bonding gland fully claiming Jenna as her's. Jenna moaned as she felt Circe's spasming and twitching member flooding her with seed as Circe's rolled them over and gently nuzzled Jenna. 


End file.
